Talking Heads
by emopygmepuff
Summary: Another Dramione. Are they Head Boy and Girl? Why yes they are! You probably know what's gonna happen, but R&R anyway please. Rated M for later chapters that I probs wont write for a while due to exams and school and stuff like that. TEMP. DISCARDED
1. Hermione Has Changed? Of Course!

**Chapter One**

Draco led back in his seat as the Hogwarts Express whisked him and his school friends away from the hustle and bustle of London and towards the _slightly _less busy lifestyle of Hogwarts living.

He placed his arms behind his head as he stared out the train window at the blurred English countryside. Draco closed his eyes and thought while breathing slowly. '_My very last year at Hogwarts…'_

Draco was brought quickly back down to Earth.

"Mr Malfoy?" It was a nervous third year student.

Draco looked at him through slightly narrowed eyes. "Yes. What do you want?"

The third year spoke to his feet. "You're needed in the Head's carriage."

Draco sat up a little. "Whatever for?"

"I don't know," Draco glared at the boy. Then, as an afterthought, the boy ventured a retort. "How should I know?"

Draco stood up quickly and stood closely to the boy. "Look, pipsqueak. Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again, you hear? Or you'll be beaten so badly, you'll be in St Mungos being fed every meal through a straw. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr Malfoy."

"Good. Now go back to the Head's carriage and tell them I'll be along in a minute."

The third year left quickly. He rested against the wall of the carriage and took a few deep breaths to steady himself. He then wiped a tear from his cheek, sniffed a few times and then headed towards the Head's carriage.

Hermione sat in the Head's carriage and looked out the window. She remembered all the memories she had on this train: looking for Neville's frog and meeting Harry and Ron instead, sharing a compartment with Professor Lupin in third year… Hermione let herself wallow in her thoughts for a moment, then sprang to life and started to apply some make-up. '_Maybe the replacement Head Boy will be someone good-looking…' _Hermione thought to herself as she applied mascara to her long eyelashes. '_Better make myself look good, he could be a hotti-'_

"Oh, God. It's Granger."

Hermione spun around and saw Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway to her compartment. Hermione instantly dropped her mascara onto the seat next to her in shock.

"Oh, no. Not you." Hermione said in disbelief.

"Well, it _is _me. So, what am I here for, Granger?" Draco leant against the doorway and crossed his arms.

'_Oh, my god. Draco's arms look sooo good! STOP IT! YOUR NOT SUPPOST TO BE THINKING ABOUT HIS ARMS! THINK ABOUT THE TASK IN HAND! TASK IN HAND!'_

"Right. Um, well…" Hermione tried to concentrate. "Yes. As you know, letters were sent out by post this summer to confirm the people who have been chosen to be Head Boy and Girl. Unfortunately, the chosen Head Boy, Dean Thomas, has broken his leg, so he is unable to do Head Boy duties as yet. So, the next person who would have been chosen to be Head Boy is you. So, we want you to be Head Boy until Dean is able to do the duties. If you like it, you could pursue it for the rest of this year."

Draco thought for a while. "What about living conditions?"

"Well, here's a letter. You don't have to send it back to Dumbledore, obviously, so just go up to him after the feast tonight and say whether you are going to take the placement or not. I know it's a short period of time to decide, but…" _'Hermione, you are rambling! Stop rambling! He thinks you're a freak already!' _"Yeah. That's it really," she said, knowing that she didn't explain about living conditions because of her rambling.

Draco raised his eyebrows at her. "Living conditions?" Draco asked again.

"Oh, it's on the sheet."

"But I want to hear you say it." Draco said, deliberately winding her up.

"Why me? Can't you read?"

"Of course I can read, it says…" he scanned the sheet of parchment. "Oh, it doesn't mention it."

"Well, meet me by the teacher's table tonight after the feast, because that's where it says on the letter. I can be told what is going to happen while you can explain that you're not going to do it because you're scared of getting your robes dirty." Malfoy's eyes narrowed again. "Well, that's what you're going to do, isn't it? Give up before you've even begun?" She raised an eyebrow cockily.

Draco decided to play the waiting game. "Well, you'll have to see, wont you?" Draco strode down the train.

His mind was already made up. He _was _going to give this a try. He just wanted to prove Hermione wrong. That even if his best robes got completely ruined, he would _not_ cry.


	2. Wow, Hermione Is One Hot Piece Of A!

**Chapter Two**

After Draco left, Hermione quickly applied some more make-up. She hadn't seen Harry, Ron and Ginny for almost two months, and she had changed a lot. Hermione wanted to wait until the feast before seeing them, probably because she wanted a lot of compliments from them.

Hermione brushed her dark brown wavy hair with her fingers. She had grown her hair down to her chest and she had dyed it dark brown, which was a welcome change to browny-blonde. She had discovered the world of make-up, and had transformed herself completely with it. At the beginning of the summer, she was not sure on how to use it, and spent hours finding and perfecting a look that suited her. Hermione didn't want to be covered in make-up; she just used it to enhance her features.

She took off her Muggle clothes and started to change into her Gryffindor robes. A holiday in America over summer had improved Hermione's body greatly. Before she carried a small amount of puppy fat, but this had been burnt off by swimming, surfing and to Hermione's great surprise, yoga.

Hermione was pleased with herself; she had not read over fifteen books in the summer, but three instead. Hermione wanted to drop the goody two-shoes reputation and be more friendly, approachable and _fun_. Hermione wanted to be _fun _to be around.

The train suddenly came to a halt. Hermione checked her reflection in the window of the train, fluffed her hair a bit, and joined the throngs of people scrabbling to get off the train.

Draco had his head rested in his hands as Dumbledore talked about last year, this year, new students and changes. He concentrated on not falling asleep, so he reflected on the day's events instead.

'_I really treated that third year badly. God, why am I so up myself? It must be father; he always tried to turn me into him. Well, I don't want to be father, I want to be myself. Seventeen years of being suppressed and made to be like my father is too long. I must have missed out on so many things throughout my life because of him. From now on, I won't be influenced by father.' _

Draco looked across the hall towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione was laughing and eating with her friends, she was surrounded by people. Dumbledore must have stopped talking and Draco was too involved in his thoughts to notice. She punched Ron on the arm and laughed. It was like Hermione was just turning into a teenage girl. For many years, Hermione had acted like a woman. Now she was finally letting her hair down and was being true to herself.

"I can't believe how much you've changed!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I can't believe how much _you've_ changed!" said Ron. "My sister, the emo. Mother must be so proud!" he finished sarcastically.

"Ha-ha. And anyway, I'm not emo, I'm scene."

"So what brought around this change, Ginny?" Hermione asked. It felt good to catch up with her best friends after two whole months apart.

"Well, mum let me go off in London," Hermione raised an eyebrow; she knew Mrs Weasley wouldn't let Ginny go off in a busy Muggle city alone. Ginny sighed. "_Okay_, I sneaked off a few times. I said I was going to friend's houses but instead I was going to Muggle shops. London is so great! Anyway, I started going to Camden Market, a few skate shops, and I ordered some clothes over the…" Ginny stopped to think of the name. "…internet, I think it was called. I used a computer in a Muggle library. There was amazing websites with the most incredible clothes you could ever think of! So I ordered them, they came to my Muggle friend, Grace's house, and I paid for them."

Hermione was astonished by Ginny's daring. "How did you get Muggle money? And Grace was fine with you having clothes mailed to her house, was she?"

"I transferred some of Fred and George's money that they gave me for the summer into pounds at Gringotts when I needed to go to Diagon Alley. And Grace was fine with it; I told her my parents wouldn't be okay with it being mailed to my house and she suggested it being sent to hers instead, and she'd mail it on to me."

"You _told _her you are a witch?" Hermione asked.

"No, luckily the postman delivered it to the village post office, so I had to walk there and sign for it. It cost a lot, but I think it's worth it." Ginny flicked her thick side fringe out of her eyes. Her hair was cropped in a bob to the middle of her neck.

"And then, all summer we were forced to listen to rock music." Harry piped up; rolling his eyes like it was a bad memory.

"I didn't _make_ you listen to it, if you didn't want to then I'd turn it down or switch it off."

"That's not what you said when Bill asked you to turn it down. You told him to fuck off!" Ron reminded her.

"That was because my favourite song was playing."

"Yeah, mum's gramophone took a real beating this summer," Ron muttered darkly. Hermione giggled.

Ginny glared at her brother. "Anyway, I want to hear about _you_, Hermione. How was _your _summer?"

And with that, Hermione began telling them about her holiday in America.


	3. Draco Has Nice Arms!

**Chapter Three**

"Oi, Draco!"

Draco snapped his eyes in the direction of his only sane and somewhat clever friend Blaise Zambini.

"Yeah?"

Blaise looked in the direction of Hermione and whistled. "Phew, old mudblood sure has cleaned up well, hasn't she?"

"Really, I haven't noticed."

"Oh, _sure_ you haven't noticed! Because you _haven't_ been staring in her direction for the past fifteen minutes! I don't blame you, mate. Hermione is going to be a right little heartbreaker this year. I think I might have a go and see if I can stop her from being such a prude."

Draco looked at Blaise quizzically. "What do you mean?"

Blaise laughed. "You _know_ what I mean! It's my last year, I want to get around a bit, you know? Break a few hearts. Have a few crazy parties and wild nights. Or wild parties and crazy nights! I know we have our NEWTs this year, but I want this year to be fun."

"So, basically Blaise, you want to be a man-whore."

"Well, I prefer the term PIMP!" Blaise laughed. "Anyway, I heard you had to go to the Head's carriage earlier. What was that for? You didn't get a letter this summer."

"Well, Dean Thomas was supposed to be Head Boy, but he's broken his leg or something and he can't do the Head's duties until his leg heals. And yours truly is next on the list for possible Head Boys. So I was offered the place, either until Thomas's leg gets better, or if I want and Thomas agrees, for the rest of the year. After the feast finishes, I need to tell Dumbledore if I want to do it or not."

"And…" Blaise asked, knowing already that Draco would do it for the power.

"I'm going to do it."

"I knew it! Get more power over us then you have already. Your dad did a great job on you!" Draco flinched.

"No, I'm doing it because I want to show Hermione I'm not proud, I can do it properly. With no laziness whatsoever, all by myself with no one to do it for me."

"So, Hermione's head girl?"

"Yeah, but that's not the reason why I'm doing this. Alright, it'll be more interesting to do it when the Head Girl's pretty, but I'm not doing it to get in her underwear."

"Well, Draco, dude if you want her, I'll let you have her. She is only one on my list of many girls for this school year." Blaise whispered as Dumbledore began his start-of-term speech.

"Okay, Blaise. Whatever you say."

Hermione bade farewell to Harry, Ron and Ginny and made her way up to the teacher's table, where Draco was already stood. Draco's eyes widened, Hermione's skirt was shorter than regulation and her shirt was unbuttoned a bit too far.

"Aaah, here we are!" Dumbledore said as Hermione and Draco moved closer to him. "So, Mr Malfoy, are you going to join the history of Hogwarts' Head Boys and Girls?"

'_Please say no, please say no, please please please! However, being Head Girl with Draco is a good excuse to stare at his arms… QUIT THINKING ABOUT HIS ARMS AND LISTEN TO HIM!' _

Draco hesitated for a second, and then said "Yes, I'd love to. Well, until Thomas is prepared to come back."

"Very good, then. Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger, follow me."

Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, up the stairs to the entrance hall and onto the first floor.

"Aaah, here it is." Dumbledore stopped at a large statue of a troll attempting to ride a unicorn, which was up against the wall. "'Umgah Ug's Wild Attempt', quite a masterpiece, don't you think?" When neither of them spoke, he continued. "_Gum drop!_" The troll jumped off the unicorn and the unicorn pranced aside to reveal a hole in the wall.

"This is your _shared _accommodation for this year. You each have separate bathrooms and dormitories, and you have a small library, a kitchenette and a common room. You two had better be getting off to bed now, it's late and I don't want any yawns from you in your lessons tomorrow. Night night!" and Dumbledore left them alone in the deserted corridor.


	4. This Is A Very Nice Place To Live!

**_Emopygmepuff:- I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I can't remember if this chapter is finished or not! If it isn't, I'll repost the updated one later. I'm very busy at the moment._**

**Chapter Four**

Hermione and Draco stepped through the hole in the wall.

"Wow," Hermione uttered.

"This place is _amazing_!" Draco said, and he whooped and ran around.

When you stepped through the hole in the wall, you entered the common room. To the left, there were four bookcases, one next to the other, full of books the old Hermione would have died to read. She gasped when she saw them, but did not pursue it further.

On the right, there was a door that led to a very small kitchen: cupboards, a pantry and a small Rayburn stove.

Draco ran out of the kitchen and looked up at a small flight of stairs. "Whoa. This place is _unreal_!"

Up the stairs, there were two doors: a dormitory for Hermione (which was decorated in the Gryffindor colours) and one for Draco (which was decorated in Slytherin colours). There were doors in the dormitories which led to small en-suite bathrooms, decorated in red for Hermione and green for Draco.

After he had run around the new common room, Draco turned to Hermione. "So, what do you think, Granger?"

But Hermione didn't answer his question. "Look, since we're Head Boy and Girl, I don't want any of this 'Granger' business, okay?"

"As long as you don't call me Malfoy."

"Fine by me. And don't ever go into my dormitory!"

"A long as you won't go in mine."

"Okay."

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay then. I'm going to bed," Hermione said to no-one in particular.

"Night night," Draco gulped. "Hermione."


End file.
